Fifteen
by AJ09H001
Summary: There's a criminal named Fifteen running around Tokyo! Nicknamed by police as the Samurai, Fifteen deals in high-value thefts. As THE law enforcement agency in Tokyo, the Gotei Agency, along with Agent Kuchiki, works to hunt him down. More details inside!
1. Fifteen Strikes The 11th Down

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I do plan on making it romance, though how much i'm not sure.  
>Anyways please do leave some commentsreviews. I would like to know your opinions! Let me know if it's worth continuing.  
><strong>**Feedback and criticism is welcome!**

**Summary: There's a major thief in Tokyo! In order to hide his true identity, he calls himself Fifteen, and wears a lower-half face mask on all his robberies. He has another nickname too - Samurai. Always wielding a wooden katana (or bokken) while engaging in criminal activity, Fifteen or Samurai, is fast, strong and as of yet, invincible. The Gotei Agency is working hard to capture the high-value thief, but he remains unidentified and untraceable. Agent Kuchiki Rukia will join the hunt, but will her emotions get in the way? Stay tuned.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Hurry up will you? I need to get to the shrine already! The Samurai stole again!" A red headed man named Abarai Renji rushed around the office, looking for his 9mm. As usual, Renji had forgotten that he placed it in his hip holster earlier in the morning. "Ah… here it is." He hid his embarrassment and waited impatiently as Rukia handed him his cuffs and car keys.<p>

"By the way... Who is this Samurai?"

"...Hahhhh? You don't know?" he swung around and knelt down to face her. Too close. She could see the roots of his red hair, and his tiny brown iris'. And his tattooed face started to annoy her. Calm down, calm down Rukia. You can't yell at the newly appointed Special Agent… Even if he is your old friend.

"...W-what? Is that wrong?"

"No...well..." He stood up again before scratching his head, at loss for words. Now that he was a Special Agent he was ranked higher than Rukia. That made him happy but... What was with this out of placed feeling? It was like the distance between them had grown. While in thought, he caught his raven-haired friends' glaring eye. "Ahem. Well we nicknamed him Samurai, but he goes by the name of Fifteen as well. He's a repeat high-value thief, and we've been trying to nab him for a while now..." He really needed to go now and collect evidence, his unit waited impatiently by the car. But her fierce gaze stopped him. Those deep pools of violet seemed to pierce holes in his soul - a feeling he had become accustomed to, after first witnessing it as a kid.

"Hmm? But why Samurai? That's a pretty presumptuous nickname don't ya think?"

"Well, it's pretty inevitable. He carries around a bokken*, and has some crazy laido** moves." Renji took a roll of lamination paper of a subordinate's desk, and started waving it around, as if he were holding a sword. "I've only seen him once, and he didn't use his bokken. But not only does he knock out agents with one blow, he's apparently super fast and can redirect the bullets." He peered at his small friend. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Is that even possible? Rukia thought to herself. Besides, swordsmen were on the decline in Japan. It seemed hard to believe that a man could swat away high-speed bullets using a stick of wood, especially in this modern day and age. "That's pretty unbelievable. But he's a criminal right? I wonder if I will ever get to see him…"

"HAHAHAA, anxious for adventure aren't we?" Renji reached down and patted her head quickly as he laughed.

"Oi! Don't touch me!" The violet-eyed woman straightened out the mess.

"Like I said, he's a repeat high-value thief. And you? Your unit under Special Agent Shiba Kaien specializes in robberies." Renji pointed a thumb towards the 11th unit, which was comprised of Special Agent Kusajishi Yachiru, Agent Madarame Ikkaku, and Agent Ayasegawa Yumichika. "They've been on the Samurai case for four months now, but haven't even gotten a trail yet. My unit deals with evidence, and we can't find ANY on the guy, so it's no wonder." He grinned at her. "But your unit solves the most cases, maybe the Director will put you guys on it. I think your lucky break will come soon!"

* * *

><p>"Ken-chan? What's up?"<p>

"Yo, Yachiru. Just got a call from Director Yamamoto. Apparently Fifteen was seen fleeing the scene in Shibuya. Road blocks are in place, now all you need to do is nab him."

"Okayy!" The pink haired Special Agent turned to her unit. "The Samurai was seen at Shibuya! Let's go! I think catching him will make Ken-chan really happy, so don't mess up today okay?"

"Jeez it's not like we mess up, it's you isn't it!" A bald man with a fierce expression shoved ammunition clips into his gun and put it on his hip. "Last time we went to catch Fifteen you drove us the wrong way!"

"Shut up Baldy!" Yachiru started leading them to their SUV. "I'll let you drive then, no complaints right? As if you can get there faster than me!"

* * *

><p>TEN MINUTES LATER – At the edge of Shibuya<p>

"…Perhaps its is better if we let Ikkaku drive every time." Yumichika said quietly to his boss, Special Agent Kusajishi, who was very nearly in tears.

"Fine! But you know what? You're going to hear from Ken-chan after this!"

"You guys are from Gotei right?" A municipal police officer clad in blue ran up to the unit. "Fifteen has yet to come this way, but we blocked off every other road. This is the only exit route."

"Good job Eyebrows!" Yachiru chirped.

"…Eyebrows?" The unit walked past the confused police officer, and stood around near some police cars. Ikkaku barked some orders for at least half of the present police force to just go home. Baggage, he called them. Yumichika stood at his standby point and stared at his reflection off a shop's window. Yachiru took a seat on top of a building and unwrapped a strawberry-flavored lollipop. Taking his gun out and perching behind a car, Ikkaku grinned to himself. All they had to do now was wait for their bokken-wielding criminal.

* * *

><p>Fifteen stuck close to the small alleys and minor roads of Shibuya, clutching two long objects in his left hand as he ran through the city. He ignored the stares of pedestrians, only looking intently for any sign of law enforcement officers. It had only been twenty minutes since he stole from the Meiji Shrine, but all the roads were already blocked off.<p>

No, one wasn't. He was quickly approaching the only exit when he stopped quickly and examined the road. It was without a doubt a trap. Only three municipal police officers guarded the road, which meant there were some big gun agents there as well – ones that would not hesitate to shoot him down. But where? Shifting his eyes from side to side, he frantically looked for the suit-clad agents.

He spotted one quickly, near a store window. What kind of agent is that, Fifteen thought to himself. The agent had what looked like feathers on his face, and wore a strange orange neck-piece… and he was admiring his reflection. Narcissist, no doubt. Where are the others? Where? There. A pink-haired female, who looked like a child, sat perched on top of a small building. No problems there, it would take her at least one minute to get to the ground floor, and guns would be out of range. Was that it? Was there anyone else? It didn't really matter anymore, he had to run.

After making sure his lower-face mask was properly in position, he dashed towards the police. Then he took one of the long sticks and wielded it using his right hand. It was a black, wooden katana. The three blue uniformed police were the closest, and he easily struck them down, all with one big swing. They didn't see it coming. Hearing a battle cry to his right, he twirled around and stuck the bokken into Yumichika's gut. The man's usually pretty face distorted with pain before he fell to the ground, unconscious with one hit. Fifteen's ears twitched to the sound of a cocking gun. To his right? No. Left!

Turning quickly again, Fifteen saw the bald, grinning man just in time to see him pull the trigger. It's a 9mm, the masked man thought before taking his stance. The bullet seemed to move towards him in slow motion. It would have shot straight through the orange haired man's right eye, but he changed the bullet's direction with the tip of the bokken. He heard the clank of the bullet hitting a trash bin behind him. "…Nice shot there, Baldy. Now me." Ikkaku's grinning face turned into a scowl before he shot three more consecutive shots at Fifteen's face. But Fifteen moved too quickly, jumping up above the bullets and gracefully moving forward towards his attacker. He swung the bokken right down on the bald man's head. Ikkaku crumbled to the gravel just as Fifteen landed softly. After taking a last long look at the devastation he caused, he sprinted off, taking the paths least travelled.

In his dimly lit apartment room, Fifteen took the stolen object and laid it on his coffee table. Then he sat at his computer, staring at the screensaver of a rippling pond. How peaceful, he thought. Fifteen heard the front door swing open, but did not grab his bokken nor spin around and confront the intruder.

"Yo, Urahara."

* * *

><p><strong>So, for the asterisks! <strong>

*** = Bokken = wooden sword.  
><strong>**** = Laido = type of Japanese swordsmanship. It's basically what Samurai use.. i think.[[[ .org/wiki/Iaido ]]] for more info!**

**And I think there was one mention to Fifteen being orange haired.. but since my story characters list ichigo and rukia it is kinda obvious.. but i hope you caught it!**

**Please do review!**


	2. The 8th Century Stand

_In his dimly lit apartment room, Fifteen took the stolen object and laid it on his coffee table. Then he sat at his computer, staring at the screensaver of a rippling pond. How peaceful, he thought. Fifteen heard the front door swing open, but did not grab his bokken nor spin around and confront the intruder._

_"Yo, Urahara."_

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Kurosaki." Urahara Kisuke wore his usual dark green shirt and pants, with a black coat on top. His sandals clacked as he walked towards Ichigo. "I presume everything went as planned?" Ichigo scowled as he watched Urahara hide his eyes with that annoying white fan.<p>

"I suppose you can say that," The orange haired man replied as he motioned to the stolen object with a wave. "You never mentioned how much that thing would get me, so I wasn't sure I wanted to strike down those Gotei agents..."

"Naive as usual, aren't you Kurosaki?"

"...Shut up."

"Well, I guess that's what makes you different from all the other criminals out there. But only that." Ichigo scowled deeper. The light blonde walked over to the stolen object. "This, Kurosaki, is something that is worth hitting a couple Gotei agents over." Pulling at the hilt, Urahara exposed the glittery blade. "It's a pre-katana era sword, or tachi that was forged a very long time ago, by Amakuni Yasutsuna." He swung the blade quickly and pointed it right at Ichigo's nose. "Look at the blade. What do you notice?"

"Um, eh... well I don't really care that much for swords."

Urahara heaved a sigh. "Kurosaki, you swing a sword around but you don't care for them?"

"It's a bokken! A bokken! It doesn't even count as a sword!" Ichigo stood up and started yelling, "Just give me the price you old fart! Who cares about the blade!" He peered down at the shining sword, which was now pointed to his heart. "Oh... wait... it's double edged!" The older man grinned from ear to ear. Obviously he had a thing for swords. In fact, Ichigo knew that Urahara owned a sword... and that the old fart even named it Benehime or something.

"Precisely! It's _double edged_! This is the legendary blade, Kogarasu Maru*."

"So? How much will it get me?"

"...It's priceless. But, I know a guy. And he'll take it for 150 million yen."

150 million yen! The value really boggled his mind. He grew anxious to the point that he started pacing around his room, though he could not take more than six steps to reach the opposite wall. Ichigo couldn't believe that he had just stolen such a pricey artifact. As Fifteen, he stole many high-value rarities, but they were all in the 1-50 million yen range.

"So, since you get 30%, you'll take 45 million... and I'll keep 105?"

"A good deal eh?" Ichigo gulped and nodded. 105 million yen was more than enough for this year's quota. "So how are we doing the transaction?"

Urahara sheathed Kogarasu Maru, and put it in his belt. Ichigo sat back down in his chair. "The thing is, the sum is too big. It's too risky to trade the whole 150 million. So we'll have to do it in three installments. Listen up..."

* * *

><p>"Commencing Gotei's Captain meeting! Report today's new cases!"<p>

"Yes sir!" Special Agent Sasakibe Chojiro read out his report. "Today another Fifteen-Samurai incident has occurred in Shibuya. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi will report!"

"Well... as you know my unit as been on the case for four months now! This Fifteen or Samurai or whatever bastard doesn't leave a tiny bit of identification behind! Unit 6 can attest to that." Zaraki's small, glaring eyes glanced at every Captain in the room. "Today we went to get the bastard, but he slipped away again! Now two of my agents are down..."

Kuchiki Byakuya gave the towering man a hard stare. "Well then, perhaps we should hand the case over to a group thats more competent."

"HAHAHAHA! More competent? My agents received record scores for their agent exams. I remember that your unit's Special Agent Abarai_ barely_ passed! Isn't that right Byakuya?" The stoic man remained silent, but Captain Sui-Feng said in her condescending tone,

"It doesn't matter does it? Your unit has been on the case far too long! It's time to pass it along!"

"Exactly." Everyone in the room looked towards Director Yamamoto. "We're being laughed at. _My_ Gotei Agency is being ridiculed!" The old man gave Captain Zaraki a menacing glare before thumping his staff loudly on the floor. "From today, we're giving the Fifteen case to the 13th Unit. Okay, Jushiro?"

"Yes..." The thin, white-haired man replied. "I know that Shiba Kaien and the agents will get the job done."

"Hm... Good. End of meeting!"

* * *

><p>"Oi Oi, Rukia! Have you heard?" A man with aqua green eyes and spiky raven hair waved his arms around as he approached his subordinate's desk. She was, not surprisingly, drawing little rabbits in her notepad. "Hey... you're supposed to write stuff in that when you're <em>questioning <em>people." The raven haired girl blushed slightly as she hurriedly closed the pad.

"...It's fine isn't it? As long as I buy my own refills... Anyways, heard what?"

"We're taking over the Fifteen case! Great huh? We'll be able to take revenge on those Unit 11 guys! Though I don't particularly have great feelings towards them..."

"Ooo! The samurai guy right?" She flipped her notepad open again, revealing a sheet with a bunny on it. "Look at this! My perception of the thieving samurai!"

"Eh... what is this?"

"How rude, Kaien-dono! This is the Fifteen-Samurai guy holding his bokken in his hand!"

"...Why is it a black bunny? And why red eyes?" Kaien peered at the sketch suspiciously. No matter how you look at it, the bokken looked more like a chain saw, and the orange hair looked like a pineapple.

"Well, red eyes because Fifteen is a criminal, so he's evil. And a black bunny because samurai wear black right?" Rukia looked immensely proud of her vast pool of knowledge. Too bad Kaien broke the news,

"No... ninja are the ones that wear all black." Rukia started looking more upset by the second. "W-well actually youre picture is very accurate Rukia! Hahaha yeah! I have heard that Fifteen always wears a black face mask, so that counts as black. And he is probably a very evil criminal so your red eyes are very correct! The bokken you drew looks almost real life! Ho ho ho Rukia, you could be an artist!" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and was relieved when he saw her grin widely.

"Hehe well I _am_ Kuchiki Rukia." She closed the notepad and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Yeah! Anyways Fifteen stole a really precious object from the Meiji Shrine in Shibuya earlier yesterday. So far it hasn't appeared on the black market like his other stolen goods, so we can assume he still has it. The only problem is..."

"We still don't have a clue who he is."

"...Exactly."

While the two were silently pondering how to catch the evasive samurai, two figures popped up from the sides of Rukia's desk.

"Hello Boss!" Sentaro exclaimed.

"Hello Boss!" Kiyone trilled.

"Yo, Kiyone, Sentaro." Kaien smiled and gave them each a whomp on the back. "Where have you loudmouths been eh? You missed me telling the news to Rukia!"

"We were with Captain Ukitake!" They yelled simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"Well, I was with him first and then the idiot Sentaro came and followed!"

"What are you saying? I went to go pick him up after the Captain Meeting, then you showed up _ten_ minutes later, you stupid Kiyone!"

"Woah woah guys! Relax. Let's say that whoever comes up with a plan to catch Fifteen first," Kaien said, "is the winner!"

"OOOhh what a good idea! Hmmmm." Kiyone raised her pointer figures to her head, making them look like signal antennas. Sentaro took "the Thinker" position while he glared at the floor. Rukia and Kaien watched with amusing expressions. The clock slowly ticked by, and tons of agents had passed the desk surrounded by the 13th Unit. A drop of sweat fell from Sentaro's chin, and landed on the thigh of his new pants. Kiyone's pointer fingers twitched madly as they furiously received "knowledge from the depths of the universe". Suddenly, expressions of realization lit both of their faces.

"Let's lure the Samurai out!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. Rukia and Kaien both looked at each other awkwardly. What was with these two and blurting out things at the same time?

"Lure him out? What are you guys thinking of?" Rukia thought it was a pretty good idea, but what would they lure him out with? And would he be such an idiot to respond? She looked over at her Special Agent, who was almost grinning at the idea.

"Hmm. I see. You guys are thinking of the stand at the shrine right?"

"The stand?" Rukia inquired. Was he talking about the Meiji shrine? The one that Fifteen recently stole from?

"Yup," the man replied. "Actually when Fifteen stole the Kogarasu Maru from the Meiji Shrine, he didn't take the stand. It's understandable. Usually when you go steal something, you wouldn't think to take something that's used for display purposes." He pulled out a picture of the ancient, wooden stand from the file he was carrying in his hand. "The stand was made for the exact purposes of displaying Kogarasu Maru. The forger got it made specifically for the sword."

"That's right! While you can get _a lot_ of money just selling the sword-" Sentaro started.

"-you can get a lot more if you sell it _with _the paired stand!" Kiyone shouted.

"Oh I see!" Rukia brought her right fist down on her left open palm. "So... how much more money with the stand than without it?" Kaien grinned from ear to ear, his aqua green eyes sparkling at the prospect of this new fool-proof plan.

"...Twice as much."

* * *

><p><strong>* = Kogarasu Maru = It's apparently a legendary Japanese sword that's double edged, and was forged by the very famous Amakuni Yasutsuna in the 8th century. This guy Amakuni created the first single edged longsword. <strong>

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!**

**It's a bit short, just like my last chapter. But I thought it was good place to end. **

**Anyways, please review! I really get motivated by reviews and comments - even criticism! **

**AJ09H001**


	3. The Third Guard

_"That's right! While you can get a lot of money just selling the sword-" Sentaro started._

_"-you can get a lot more if you sell it with the paired stand!" Kiyone shouted._

_"Oh I see!" Rukia brought her right fist down on her left open palm. "So... how much more money with the stand than without it?" Kaien grinned from ear to ear, his aqua green eyes sparkling at the prospect of this new fool-proof plan._

_"...Twice as much."_

* * *

><p>"YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled into his cellphone's mouthpiece while he sliced the air with his bokken. The ebony colored katana moved furiously in the air as it's owner criticized Urahara for his apparent incompetence. "Why didn't you know about the stand?" Basically running over to his coffee table, Ichigo picked up the latest issue of the Asahi Shimbun, which was headlined "Fifteen Takes the Sword but not the Equally Priced Stand?". "Listen Urahara, you've seen the news right? So I could've gotten 300 million instead of 150?"<p>

Ichigo woke up happy that morning: elated that 105 million yen was going to his pocket after three mere installments. As cliche as it may sound, he heard the birds singing for the first time, the sun seemed warmer, and everything seemed okay. He even went for a jog around his neighborhood, despite it being a shady place. Then he dropped a couple coins into a mug that a homeless guy held out near his house. Ichigo also took the best shower of his life, the longest too, just standing in the steam and feeling it soak into his life-worn skin. It was five, nearly dinner time, before the amber eyed youth decided to open up the newspaper and see the heart-sinking headline.

"No...sorry... apparently my guy was paying 150 for both... he won't take just one. He wants the pair." Ichigo felt his scowl deepen even more. After that he would have to get a face massage. Rubbing his temple gingerly, the samurai said more calmly,

"Then find a new buyer. You get it right Urahara? I _need_ this for my quota."

"Yeah I get it...but there are no buyers other than him. Not anymore anyways. No one wants something thats been splashed around in the papers, even if it is the legendary Kogarasu Maru." Urahara heard Ichigo sigh into the phone. "I'm sorry man." The orange haired man plunged down onto his bed. It squeaked loudly at the man's weight.

"What am I supposed to do now? My family is going to roll over in their graves..."

"...Okay, I got it Kurosaki! Give me four days, no, three!" Urahara had that spark back in his voice. God knows it's given Ichigo hope so many times before. "I won't be able to find you a new buyer, but... I'll have a plan to get you that stand." Ichigo sat up straight, and nearly yelled again at the man who just saved his ass, this time with joy.

"Really? I'll do anything, no matter how dangerous okay?" He stopped short, thinking of a previous endeavor...There was one time he was stealing a rare ceramic vase from the Shinjuku Historical Museum, under Urahara's direction. The fool's plan was so damn risky that is backfired. Ichigo was shot in the shoulder two times with a 45. In order to cover up the gunshot wounds, the man had to painfully stick arrows back into the wounds, making it look like a friend accidentally shot him while practicing archery.

"No, wait! Not too dangerous. I don't want to die Urahara." He heard Mr. Hat-and-Clogs chuckle.

"As you wish, Kurosaki." The line went dead.

Ichigo closed his eyes softly before he lay down on his bed - one that was much to short for him. As Urahara's words sunk in his mind, he grew restless. Anxiety was now a definite part of his life, no going around it. He realized he was fiddling with his fingers again, nearly scraping the skin off his left thumb-knuckle. So he reached down, and took an orange pill bottle out from under his mattress, before taking and eating some diazepam to reduce the anxiety.

"...I'm so tired."

Night was starting to fall - the sky was starting to turn a darker shade of blue. It was far too early for a relatively healthy 24 year old like him to be going to bed. Nonetheless, Ichigo did his before-sleep ritual: after locking the apartment door shut, he looked under the bed and made sure the extinguisher hadn't magically disappeared. It hadn't. He left the bokkun on the floor next to him, before closing his eyes and falling to deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Okay Kurosaki, listen up." It had been three days already, and the green clad informant was back in Ichigo's tiny apartment. Urahara had promised a fool-proof plan, but after seeing the gleam in the man's gray eyes, he wasn't so sure anymore.<p>

"Oi Clogs. Before you start," Ichigo gulped. "Are you _sure_ this is going to be safe?" I don't want to get shot or nothing."

Urahara fanned himself lightly before shading his eyes. "Well, I don't know. As long as you are up to it, I'm sure there won't be any problems. Your swordsmanship is fine isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then no problem! Probably."

"Probably..." Ichigo swallowed hard again before looking at the paper Urahara had laid out on the coffee table. It was a map of the vicinity of the Meiji Shrine. "The stand is still at Shibuya?" Ichigo saw his partner nod out of the corner of his eye. "Well, then the security is gonna be tight as hell!"

"Yup, that's why I need you to do your laido magic." Urahara slapped his fan down on an arrow marked A. "That will be your entrance point."

"Behind the shrine?"

"Precisely. I don't know if you saw it last time, but there's a path there that people hardly use, and leads directly to the shrine." Trailing his fingers from a nearby road through point A, Urahara then pointed to two triangles marked G. You'll slip in from the back, knock out two of the Gotei guards stationed there, then proceed to grab the stand."

"Oi, Urahara... they're gonna have guns. Dodging them is no problem, but the other Gotei people will hear the shots won't they? I'll get swarmed!" Actually, Ichigo wasn't sure if he would be able to dodge the bullets at such close range, and in the dark no less.

"No, they probably won't hear the shots. The Meiji Shrine is very big, and they will be using silencers." He pointed at a room inside the shrine, the same one where Ichigo snuck in and took Kogarasu Maru: Point B. "The stand will be there, but you'll have to take out one guard first. He'll probably be facing forward, so it'll be easy to knock him out. BUT! Remember to catch his body, otherwise the three guards right outside the room will hear the thump." Ichigo nodded along. So far, the operation was simple enough.

"Is the exit point the same as the entrance?"

"Yes, but cameras rotate around a nearby light every two minutes. So you need to run in, take out the first two guards, then the next guard, catch his body, take the stand, and rush out within that time slot...Otherwise surveillance will see the fallen guards. Do you think you can do it?"

Ichigo smirked. "It doesn't matter right? I _have _to do it. So it'll get done."

* * *

><p>It was the 4th day of night patrol, and Kuchiki Rukia was already getting tired of it. She hated standing guard in front of that dusty, broken old katana stand. At least Kiyone and Sentaro guarded the back of the main shrine building, in the yard, where it was open and the air was fresh. Even the 11th Unit had better duties: 1 guarded the front building entrance, and the other two guarded right outside the room that held the stand. Instead, Rukia guarded the stand in a 5 by 5 meter room. It was late August, and the night grew increasingly stuffy, instead of cool.<p>

The patrol had just started, so she took her post right in front of the stand. She realized she should be grateful that the municipal police took shifts during the day, and that she only had to do the night one for four hours. Rukia heard Sentaro and Kiyone arguing at the back, which was surprising since their posts were several dozen feet away. She let a thought rise, and grew increasingly irritated. Why did Kaien bail tonight? She hated that the Senior Special Agent was shirking his responsibilities. "Date night," Kaien had joked before ordering them to get to the shrine. But, she knew she would forgive him right away when he patted the top of her head the next day at work. How childish she seemed.

Meanwhile, Kurosaki Ichigo dashed through trees. He had already entered the vicinity of the shrine, but had to travel a while through what seemed to be endless forest to get to point A. He had his lower half face mask on, along with a black, long sleeve v-neck tee, grey cotton sweats, plain white kicks, a one shoulder sling backpack, and of course, his bokken. Finally, he stopped when he could see point A. He had to barge through, attack at exactly 8:00 pm, and get out before 8:02 when the dogs see the camera footage and go after him.

With a minute left, Ichigo hurriedly grabbed a dosage of diazepam out of his pack and swallowed it. He had already taken some thirty minutes ago, and was starting to kick in. But he still felt his fingers tingling with anxious nerves. The night around him was pitch black, and only a couple of lights around and in the shrine were on. He could see them: the first two guards he had to whack down. Ichigo hoped and prayed that no one would hear the gunshots.

With five seconds to 8 pm, the camera started to rotate the other way. Four...Three...Two...One...It stopped.

Ichigo dashed as fast as he could towards the two first guards. Sentaro didn't even get to see his attacker before Ichigo whacked him on the head with his bokken. Kiyone realized Fifteen had taken the bait. She pointed her pistol at the masked man's gut, and pretended he was the greatest threat to Japan's security. She needed to do that in order to feel like her actions were just.

_Pftt_

The bullet flew out of the barrel at Fifteen's general direction, but he didn't have to redirect the silenced bullet. It shot far off near point A, and Kiyone was hit in the guts hard with the attacker's speedy swing. The agent doubled over, clearly in pain before he attacked her coldly again: this time hitting a pressure point in her neck, thus rendering her unconscious instantly. Holding his breath for a few moments, Ichigo stood silently to see if any other guards were alerted to his presence. None! That Urahara is a genius, Ichigo smirked, before dashing off again.

He took long and fast strides towards the building, covering the distance easily. A minute and a half left!

Ichigo finally got to the back door of point B. It was a sliding door, so it would be a bit tricky to get it open without the guard hearing. He tucked his bokken into his belt, and very _slowly _slid the door to the left... only to meet a pair of violet eyes! The two fell back, utterly surprised. Shit! I lost my composure for a second, Ichigo thought. He took the wooden katana out of his belt and rose it to his stance, but, to his dismay, she yelled out, "Fifteen is here!"

Within moments, two more agents blasted through the traditional, sliding doors with their guns up. Ichigo recognized them as the agents he knocked out at the road blockade at the edge of Shibuya. Ikkaku and Yumichika grinned evilly at their enemy. They couldn't wait to bring this guy in. Their Captain would be so pleased.

But, violent expressions then suddenly turned to shock when Ichigo dropped his bokken and grabbed the female agent Rukia by the neck! He grabbed the gun out of her holster, cocked it, and put it against the petite woman's head.

"Listen up!" He yelled at the two, while he wondered where the third agent was. Urahara's voice rang in his head: _Remember to catch his body, otherwise the three guards right outside the room will hear the thump! _Screw catching the body, that step didn't even happen. "If you don't want this midget to die, put your guns DOWN and slide them over."

"What should we do, Ikkaku?"

"...No choice I suppose. You're a dirty guy, taking hostage." Ikkaku and Yumichika proceeded to slide over their guns, which Ichigo picked up and put in the back of his pants. After grabbing the nearby katana stand with his left hand and wrapping it around Rukia's neck again, he edged out of the room slowly, never taking his eyes of the bald man's squinty glare.

"Oi, Fifteen! Let go of me, you bastard!" Rukia tried to squirm out of the man's hold, but it was impossible. He was at least twice her weight, though he was lean. "If I had my gun right now, you would have a bullet through your head!"

"Shut up you midget!" Ichigo hissed at her. He was having a bit of trouble carrying the stand, holding the agent still and keeping the gun to her head. The Glock felt cold and heavy in his hand. He couldn't believe he was holding such a dangerous weapon, not to mention to a person's _head_. Ichigo felt his fingers trembling. Scared to shit his finger would slip and pull the trigger, he rested his pointer under it. Damn, why did everything have to go wrong!

"Oi...you're shaking..." The violet eyed agent looked up at her assaulter and peered into his amber eyes. They were filled with fear and disgust. At what he was doing? No way... she thought. But he was definitely scared... scared out of his wits. She stopped moving around.

"S-shut up..." Finally he was only ten feet away from point A, his escape route, when a _pftt_ sounded, and a familiar but excruciating pain flared in his left calf. "GAH!" Ichigo tried muffling his scream, but it was of no use. His left leg buckled under the pain, and he almost fell. He would've too, if Rukia hadn't reflexively used her own strength to push him upright. Still, he didn't let go of his strong grip on his hostage. Swinging to the left, he faced his attacker, only to be utterly shocked that it was another short female but with pink hair. She had the insignia of a Special Agent on her arm. "Ha...Ha" Ichigo heaved with pain while Rukia watched him suffer.

"Oi-" She started to say again before she was interrupted by his surprisingly strong voice.

"Special Agent eh? Your aiming sucks!" Ichigo raised the gun to his own head. "You should've finished me with one shot! Right here!" He tried fighting the tremble in his voice. "Now... throw the gun into the trees, or I swear I'll blow her head off." He positioned the gun back at Rukia's head. Yachiru and Ichigo stared each other down, both not willing to admit defeat. But, he had the upper hand: his hostage. With a shrug, she tossed her gun into the trees, all the while muttering something about Ken-chan.

"Good...good..." Ichigo started again towards the exit, not stopping until his feet finally touched the path. Now, what to do, he thought to himself. He wanted to let go of the hostage, but there was no telling what she would do once he released her. Would she tackle him? Grab the nearest gun and shoot him in the head? What to do?

"Go."

"W-what?" Ichigo looked down to meet her violet orbs.

"You're thinking of what to do right? Run! I won't chase after you." She smiled to no one in particular. "You're the one with the gun, what can I do?" He was tempted... so _very_ tempted to just let go, turn around and make for it. Her eyes screamed honesty and purity, so his body wanted so desperately to just do as he was told.

But he had a quota goal. "...Sorry, I can't risk it. I have something I need to do." He raised the gun above his head. "I'm really, really sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!<br>****The Meiji Shrine is indeed a real shrine in Shibuya... but I just used the name. I have no idea how big it is haha.  
>And i think i forgot to specify how the ranks in my Gotei Agency goes..<strong>

**AgentSpecial AgentCaptainDirector**

**Relating this to Bleach, Agents are just normal shinigami (seated or unseated)  
>Special Agents are Shinigami Squad Lieutenants, example: Yachiru, Kira, Hinamori, Renji...<br>Captains are obviously... Shinigami Squad captains.  
><strong>**And there's just one Director, good old Yamamoto! **

**Anyways, please review, criticize, whatever! I love reading them!**

**AJ09H001**


End file.
